Control
by Elven Sage
Summary: Emma has an new idea for Regina try.


**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**A/N: So I haven't written or posted a story in quite some time and this is my first OUAT/SwanQueen story. Hope you enjoy. This was written for someone special. You know who you are.**

* * *

"Emma, dear, are you sure you want to do this? I know you have trouble...controlling yourself." Standing at the edge of the bed, Regina smirked, eying the naked blonde sitting in the middle of it.

Emma looked up to meet the gaze with a lazy smile.

"Well that's what these are for my love. To keep me in control. Well, at least, for my wandering hands" Emma twirled the handcuffs in her hands, grinning, taking in an equally naked body.

Regina rolled her eyes in her signature way. This wasn't her idea, but she definitely hadn't said no. She only asked to be sure Emma was sure. She did know how much the blonde loved to feel every part of her, but this was going to be a very different experience for the younger woman. The brunette hoped the situation alone would get the blonde off, but she'd deal with that if needed. She could barely hold back her own excitement for this encounter as it was. Emma really did find new ways to bring out the Evil Queen in her. She smirked again.

"Well then Sheriff. Shall we get started?" Regina slowly slipped up onto the bed crawling toward her victim. She could feel the lust in the blonde's eyes, nearly feeling it radiate from her warm body as she placed a soft, quick kiss to waiting lips. Emma lifted her hands to grasp at the firm ass above her.

Regina pulled back, sliding out of Emma's hold, tsking. "Now now dear...that's not part of the game, remember?"

Emma groaned, "Yes of course I remember. I just couldn't help myself! You better use these now or this 'game'," she air quoted, "will be over before it begins."

She scooted back toward the top of the bed, shuffling the handcuffs toward Regina. The brunette lifted a brow and moved forward, picking up the cuffs.

"Thank you dear," she smirked as she straddled the blonde and securely fastened the cuffs first to smooth wrists then to the headboard.

Regina could already feel the woman under her begin to grow impatient. Emma arched slightly, her flat stomach rubbing against a rapidly wetting core. Regina ran nails along deceivingly strong arms, looking down into green eyes. Her hands came to rest on the sides of milky breasts, making those green eyes close in pleasure. The pleasure didn't last long; Regina removed her hands and inched back further on the her lover's abs, stopping when her back hit thighs. Emma's eyes opened, a questioning look in them. Dark eyes grew darker.

"Not about you right now, dear. You know this. Your idea," Regina caressed the side of a tensed cheek before pressing a finger to pink lips. Emma kissed it before pouting.

"I know, I know. But you're taking your time with it," she grumbled.

"It will be worth the wait my dear. Now will you please _control_ yourself?" Regina lightly skimmed down a white chest, down that wonderful stomach, and coming to stop at her own center. Emma simply nodded, biting her lip while following the delicate fingers.

"Good girl," She reached behind and hooked a toned thigh, squeezing gently.

Emma's breath hitched as she felt the woman atop her begin to rub herself. She could already feel the heat against her, and with every stroke Regina made, she could feel the wetness increase. Her own arousal was building fast but there was nothing she could do about it. This was her idea after all. But she couldn't help lifting her hips to help push against her love's hand. Regina paused in her movement, looking at her warningly.

"No moving. This was your-"

"Idea. I know!" she bit her lip again, determined to see this through. She set her jaw, stilling her hips, and giving a pointless tug on the cuffs.

Seeing the resolve in the green eyes, Regina continued her ministrations. Sliding her fingers back to find the moisture she needed, she moved back to her clit and began with new vigor. The lust in the blonde's eyes drove her own need, moving her fingers in faster circles. She squeezed and scratched at the thigh she held, eliciting a moan from the body under her, giving way to her own audible response. She could feel herself getting close but didn't want to rush. She slowed and slid further back, slipping into herself, met with instant heat and liquid. Looking into Emma's eyes, she smiled and she ground harder against the hips under her. Once again, the lift of hips met her, but this time she couldn't bother to stop and reprimand the culprit. She was close, so very close. Arching her back, she pushed in deeper, looking for the one spot to take her over. Just as she was about to feel herself come undone, she moved her thumb and rubbed against her clit again. The stars exploded across her closed eyes and her hand became drenched. As did the abs under her. Still she continued on, riding through the orgasm, digging nails into the soft flesh of Emma's leg for support. Feeling the buck of yet another hip thrust gave way to a second, smaller orgasm. This only added to the already impressive puddle beneath her. Opening her eyes, she exhaled slowly and removed her hand, leaning forward on an arm next to the blonde.

Emma was panting hard and felt highly uncomfortable, and it had nothing to do with the metal cutting into her wrists. She couldn't remember a time she was more turned on. Looking down at her glistening stomach then turning her head to her beloved, she couldn't help the smile that spread.

"You're so fucking hot."

"Was it everything you imagined it would be, my dear?"

"More. Now where's the keys to these things? I need to touch you." Emma looked up and gave a tug on the cuffs. Regina smirked as she slowly dismounted and slid off the bed.

"I don't have them. This was your idea. You are the Sheriff after all," Tossing her dark hair she sauntered into the bathroom.

"Damnit Regina! This is not funny!" the struggling blonde yelled. "Get your ass back in here and let me go!"

Silence followed by the sound of water turning on was her response. Grunting, she struggled more against her restraints until her Evil Queen came waltzing back in.

"I never said it was funny dear. And who said I was done with you? Your idea had me come up with my own." Regina smirked again, bending down and kissing her Savior.

"I'm about to make you loose control, Miss Swan."

Emma shivered and grinned hopefully.

"I can't wait."

* * *

**thanks :)**


End file.
